


Between Two World's

by durinsdaughter2469btw



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Elven King/ Tauriel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsdaughter2469btw/pseuds/durinsdaughter2469btw
Summary: Philicia Anderson was just a normal girl who fell in love with Thorin Oakenshield  on the big screen. One night after going to see the final movie in the trilogy she meet's a kindly gentleman in the theatre, What happens when she is taken to Middle Earth and meet's someone she thought was only a movie character. Join Thorin and Philicia as their love story unfold's Between Two World's.This story is also cross posted on Fanfiction .Net





	1. Chapter 1

What as mess I had to re write all of the prolouge and chapter 1. The good thing is I get to revise the whole chapter. So enjoy the Story and be sure to review . Thank, you.  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the Hobbit characters only my OFC The rest belong to the fabulous Tolkien. This is my first Fanfiction so please try and read despite all the mistakes I will make .I am reediting and correcting and thank you for reading your support is greatly appreciated. Respectfully, Durinsdaughter 2469  
The Village of Bree, near the borders of The Shire  
Mid January  
Between Two World's- Prolouge  
The Village of man was a quant place at it's best. The buildings were dilapidated and in disrepair. The rain was coming down in a torrential downpour flooding the cobblestone streets as people moved to and fro going about their business. No one paid any mind to the hooded figure walking down the street. The dwarf concealed in a heavy leather cloak shivered in the pouring rain as he approached The Prancing Pony. He tilted his head up a little and a pair of mesmorizing Sapphire Blue eye's glanced at the sign above. He made his way into the tavern his stomach grumbling from hunger and day's of long hard travel. He sat down at a secluded table as a plate of hot food and a mug of ale were placed before him.  
The tavern maid was polite as she brought his food.  
"There you go ,anything else you need just let me know."  
The dwarf politely thanked her and began eating with a ravenous hunger. He noticed she had looked older than her year's more than likely from working in this place for far to long . As he lit his pipe he did not fail to notice the two shifty eyed men on both sides of him watching every move he made malcontent in their faces. The lantern light's shined through the windows and allowed the dwarf a good look at them as he memorized their faces . His head slowly turned to the right and then to the left The warmth of the blazing hearth behind him lousing its heat as his hand reached for the hilt of his sword propped up on the side of the table. The dwarf was startled as a tall man in a grey robe and pointed hat sat down in front of him.  
" Mind if I join you?" He asked.  
The dwarf exhaled a breath of relief and surprise.  
"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the grey." The wizard offered. The dwarf looked up as he said.  
"I know who you are. "The dwarf quietly spoke.  
"Well now, this is a fine chance." Gandalf proudly spoke. "So, tell me, what brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"  
Thorin cast his eye's downward before answering The wizard's question. " I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wild's near Dunland. He said hope and remorse combining together in his deep tone. " I went looking, found no sign of him." He breathed his voice pained with concern.  
" Thorin , it has been a very long time since anything but rumor of Thrain. Thorin's memory remembered the battle at Moria's gates where so many dwarves had been slaughtered. He had looked for his father among the missing but his body had never turned up. could it be possible.  
" He still lives, I am sure of it." Thorin said confidently. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" The Dwarf King demanded . Gandalf informed him of his last conversation with Erebor's Crowned Prince.  
"I urged Thrain to march upon Erebor and I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland. Gandalf told Thorin how he had urged Thrain to unite the dwarves and kill the dragon. Thorin pondered the wizard's advice before answering as he pushed his empty plate aside reaching for his mug of ale. He took a slow drink first.  
"This is no chance meeting, is it?" Thorin said rather gruffly.  
'No it is not." Gandalf answered . Thorins eye caught the writing and he stared at the parchment." The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later darker mind's will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters while I was traveling on the Great Road. They mistook me for a vagabond." Gandalf slid the parchment closer to Thorin.  
"I imagine they regretted that." Thorin breathed watching as Gandalf scooted the parchment over to him.  
"One of them was carrying a message. It is black speech." Thorin looked at the writing then back to the wizard. He went to touch the message but recoiled his hand as if not wanting to touch something so vulgar.  
"A promise of payment." Gandalf informed him.  
"For what?" Thorin asked him his hand slightly shaking.  
"Your head" The wizard said curtly. Thorin looked up at Gandalf fear written upon his striking face. "Someone want's you dead Thorin. You can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have might and power. Retake Erebor! Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath!" Gandalf pushed Thorin for an answer.  
"The seven armies swore an oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel ,THE ARKENSTONE . " He said raising his voice louder. " It is the only thing that will unite them. Gandalf watched as the two men who had been keeping their eyes on them all evening suddenly stood up and made for the door. Thorins eye's followed them as they passed by their seats. Gandalf turned around also at that moment before turning back to Thorin.  
"In case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin said quietly slamming his clenched hands on the table as he leaned closer to the wizard lowering his voice realizing his mistake as the two men glanced at him before moving on.  
"What if I were to help you reclaim it." Thorin's blue eye's suddenly widened in curiosity.  
"How?" He whispered. "The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon!" Thorin quietly gave his point.  
"Yes that is right." Gandalf answered slowly. "That is why you are going to need a burglar. Thorin knew the wizard was right. He could wait no more. The time had come.

 

Woodland Hills California  
December 2014  
Between Two Worlds- chapter 1  
White Light's  
Philicia Anderson sat staring out her bedroom window. With her head hung low she thought over the past six month's of her life. She was an orphan at seventeen years old. She had no family to look after her . She had grandparents but both were in bad health and with one in a nursing home and the other the hospital she had come to stay at Ms. Abigails Home for Orphaned Girls.  
"Philicia" Her roomate called to her. "What's wrong?" She gave no answer as she raised her head to stare blankly at the poster of the Dwarven King from The Hobbit movies her heart aching with fresh pain. It had been only a few weeks since The Battle of the Five Armies where Thorin Oakenshield had died upon that frozen waterfall they called Ravenhill. How she had cried at the end. Thorin was her whole world and now he was gone too, Fili and Kili also .  
"It's nothing". She finally said so softly her words were but a whisper in the wind.  
"Philicia, you can't go on this way that's just the way the story was written." Her roomate was one of the few girls that understood how she felt. She was with Philicia when they almost had to carry out of the theatre that day. Philicia gave a sigh and let fresh tears run down her face. She stood up and walked over to her mirror and ran her fingers through her waist length coppery blond hair. She quickly changed into some short's her tank top with the butterflies on it and her flipflop's.  
"What are you doing?" The other girl asked her as she pulled the large black duffle bag from her side of the closet. She also threw her small backpack on the bed and began throwing things into it. She grabbed a handful of panties and socks and tossed them into her duffle bag. Next went some shirts from the closet and jeans.  
"You can't leave Philicia they will just find you and bring you back again." Her friend warned.  
"Well then I will just leave again. I can't stay here any more. I don't belong here.  
It had been a struggle since she first arrived . Her parent's gone killed by a drunk driver not two blocks from home. They had gone out that evening with a few of her dad's co workers from his law firm. They were just turning at the light when someone failed to stop and hit their S. U.V. head on. The driver had walked away with barely a scatch but her beloved parent's were killed instantly. A police officer from the precinct down the street along with a counselor had showed up at the door and she had been taken to Ms. Abigail's that night.  
Her heart was completely broken and with Thorin being gone , that was the last straw and she was never coming back. She let her mind drift back to that night when some of the girl's had gone to see the last Hobbit movie in the trilogy. Philicia had seen the first two with her mom and had fallen in love with Thorin. She was wholly crazy about him and when they had killed him off in the last movie Philicia had been devastated.  
The first one to go was Fili, so young, Durin's Golden Prince, so alike Thorin in so many way's. Then Kili, trying to protect Tauriel and finally Thorin. He had followed The White Orc as he slid under the ice and then out of nowhere stabbed Thorin in the foot and jumped through the ice had rammed his blade into the Dwarven King's stomach shattering his ribs and leaving a mortal wound. How Bilbo had cried on the ice sitting next to Thorin as he passed. Philicia had felt everything Thorin had felt. When Azog had rammed his blade in Thorin's foot hers had burned with a pain so bad she nearly cried out. But when the Dwarf King had taken the blade in the gut Philicia had shouted out.  
"NOOOOO!" She screamed as a sob broke the quiet of the theatre. She had sat there letting the tears fall freely not caring what anybody thought.  
"Tales will be told." Balin had said to Bilbo as he prepared to leave. The last remaining members of the company beside him.  
"Song's will be sung, and Thorin Oakenshield, will pass into legend."  
That was it she had broke, great sob's heaving from her chest as she doubled over her knees giving out beneath her. Someone had grabbed her on both sides and supported her small frame as she was helped from the theatre. Philicia found herself sitting with her back against the wall in the Lobby of The Woodland Hills Mall Multiplex. She looked up and she had been sitting underneath the Promotional Poster of The Battle of the Five Armies. She suddenly stood to her feet and reached out her hand and lightly traced the features of Thorin Oakenshield's face. His deep blue eye's stared back at her forever immortalized in time. Her legs gave out beneath her as she collapsed in a torrent of fresh tear's.  
"WHY, Why" She cried fresh tears spilling from her eye's.  
"Are you alright my dear?" Philicia looked up and into the face of a kindly looking old man in a suit and a grey hat. "Killed who off?" The old man asked.  
"Tho-Thorin, and Fili and Kili." Why ,why did they have to do that h-he co-could ha-have cha-changed it." The old man pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and handed to Philicia to wipe her eye's with.  
"I loved him. I loved him so much" She said as her eye's began to shed fresh tear's.  
"Who did you love?" The old man asked staring into her amethyst eye's.  
"If I could change it I would and they wou-wouldn't have to d-die." She fell into the old man's embrace as he rubbed her back in soothing gesture.  
" There ,there now, my dear everything will be just fine." When Philicia next opened her eye's he was gone.  
The teasing from the other girls had been unbearable.  
"Ha ,ha, they killed him off. They would taunt her on a regular basis till she would run up the stairs moisture running down her face. She would somehow always find herself standing in front of the life size poster of Thorin she had next to her bed.  
"Oh God ,why ? My beautiful Thorin" She would then fall to a heap at the floor and sob till their were no tears left to cry. When Philicia was sure she had everything she needed she zipped her bag closed. She had even tossed in her photo album ,her I-Pod and her Laptop computer. An extra pair of sneakers and her boots had also made it into the bag. In her back pack she had thrown in her deodorant an extra toothbrush tooth paste and shampoo ,conditioner and body wash, and hair spray. With all the toiletry items compete, including toilet paper she slung her pack on her shoulder and started out the door.  
Philicia went downstairs and into the kitchen. She put her large bag onto the table and began putting in the single serving packages of Kool-Aid, a few cans of Beef Stew and some Spagettio's and Raviolies. A jar of instant coffee and packet's of sugar were placed into a small bag along with packet's of creamer. With that done she walked out the front door. Philicia paid no mind to her surroundings as she started across the street. She saw headlight's and then the sensation of falling was overwhelming. Philicia kept falling her screams dying on the breeze softly caressing her face. Suddenly she felt herself collide with something solid. She tasted dirt and blood and it was pouring rain then blackness took over and she saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my readers and followers and the ones who have favoriated this story.  
I am going through a re edit and reformatting no major changes will take place just trying to correct mistakes to improve my writing. please don't forget to drop me a review.  
Respectfully Durinsdaughter2469  
Disclaimer I do not own any of The Hobbit characters. Those belong to Tolkein.  
Chapter 2  
Discovery  
Thorin had been deep in thought as he walked silently in the pouring rain. He pulled his leather cloak tighter around himself trying to ward off the chill . Dwarves could be resilient to the cold however they hated the rain. He cursed in kazadul remembering the angry words of the council meeting in Erid Luin.  
"But if we suceed Erebor will be ours again" Those words echoed in his mind as did the shouts of anger and frustration.  
" I am the rightful king ,it is my birthright" Thorin shouted slamming his fist on the wooden table shaking it so hard the wine glasses toppled over. No one said a word as Thorin pushed his chair back stood to his feet and stormed out the door letting it slam forcefully behind him.  
"Not to worry laddies he is angry he will come around", Balin addressed the council.  
In the end he had secured the financial backing to march on Erebor. He had left in a sour mood and been traveling for day's. Now as he approached The Shire his horse stumbled in a hole and ended up lame and he was forced to put the animal out of it's what was necessary he fastend the pack around him and prayed someone would have ponies, and a couple they would be willing to part with. His mind focused on the meeting at Bag End.  
It was a dark and moonless night and he did not notice the bump on the muddy ground till he nearly tripped over it. The exiled king looked down grumbeling to himself about people not being able to hold their ale and suddenly his breath was knocked from him.  
" What in Mahal's name!?" He gasped.  
Oakenshield bent down to check if she was still breathing. Feeling the air from the woman's nose he ripped off his cloak and wrapped it around her. In the darkness he could barely make out her face he did however take in her strange clothing or lack of it. She was wearing short breeches that hardly covered her modesty, the girls legs were completly bare and she had just a chemice covering her front. In her hand cluched tightly was a large black pack made of a fabric unknown to him. Thorin turned the woman over and thats when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her face. She also had a bad gash on her head.  
"What has happend to you" he said picking the girl up in his arms. She wimpered as he shifted her so her head rested against his chest.  
"I must find shelter" he breathed bring the woman closer to him for warmth.  
Spotting a large rock with a deep overhang he ran to the small cave . Once inside Thorin made sure it was safe and placed the girl in the grass. He removed his thick fur coat and placed her upon it. Finding flint he gathered what dry wood he could find and immediatly got a fire started. Heat engulfed the small shelter as the dwarf searched into her bag hoping to find dry clothes. Finding what he saught Oakenshield began peeling the soaked garments from her shivering body.  
"If these don't come off you will catch your death ".  
He said trying to keep calm and complete the task quickly. Thorin managed to get her in something dry then he put a small pan of water to boil to make her some tea when she woke, if she woke. He knew that the honorable thing was to stay with her, whatever may be, weather she survived or not. Thorin made himself some tea ,sat down with his back against the rock and waited for her to come around.  
Thorin was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the girl moan and wisper something he couldn't understand. Thorin leaned over her as she opend her eye's.  
"What happend, where am I?" She croaked her mouth dry and her lips parched. As her vision cleared she remembered the cars headlights.  
"Am I in the hospital"? she wispered taking in her strange surroundings instead of white walls she saw stone. Suddenly there was a deep voice next to her.  
"How do you feel"? The voice asked. She turned her head and the Dwarf King was met by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of the Amethest jewels of the mountain. She tried to sit up as a wave of dizziness washed over her and was still till it passed.  
"Here let me help you" The voice was clearly male and she backed away in fright as she felt hands helping her to sit up.  
"Have no fear girl you are safe, no harm will befall you". That voice! She knew that voice. The dwarf crouched down before her and handed her a bottle of water  
"Drink slowly now. " He advised.  
"Thank you." She said accepting the water. After she drank a little he backed away to give her breathing room. Oakenshield with his back to the cave wall watched the girl while questions floated around in his head. She looked up and took on the man standing before her. She was awstruck by the man's apperance He had on brown boots with fur around the cuff, black pants and the muscle on him was incredible. His legs were huge, her gaze slowly drifted up to his middle and she saw a long dark blue jacket that hung to his knees .  
Around his waist he had on a thick silver belt with weird markings all around it. In the middle was a buckle triangular in shape with a crown and stars in the middle with blue stones at the bottom and odd markings also. Something was familier but she just couldn't place it. Her eyes scanned the man further up and he had on what looked like a metal shirt with tan colored fur about the sides and all down the deep blue coat he had on over everything else. There was armour around both arms that went from his hands to nearly his elbow's.  
The breadeth of the man's shoulders was incredible , he was huge! She trembled with fear knowing this person could crush her with hardly any effort at all . her eyes then scanned his `face he had a dark beard that was cut short and two braids in each side of his head with silver ties at the bottom. Then she looked into the man's eyes and they were the most incredible Sapphire Blue she had ever seen. His long black hair hung in waves past his shoulders with wisps of silver running through pondered his age for a moment.  
Her glance went back to his eyes , eyes a girl could get lost in. From out of nowhere it hit her! Regnition, for before her stood none other than Thorin Oakenshield.  
"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! she exclaimed bringing her hands to her mouth. Cos player looks could be reenacted ,voices could not.  
" You...you can't be real I watched you die. You cant be real"! With tears flooding her face she hurled herself at the dwarf king and wrapped her arms around his middle. At her height of just 5ft she was almost eye level with him. Thorin caught off guard nearly stumbled from the impact. The girl buried her face in his shirtfront as great sobs shook her slender form. Not knowing how to offer comfort to the distraught girl Oakenshield wrapped her in his embrace rubbing her back with his strong hands trying to calm the sobbing young woman.  
"You took quite a nasty fall . How do you come to be out here on such a night with no protector, and how do you know who I am"? Thorin asked her after she had stopped crying enough to listen. Now as he examined the wound on her head a little closer he asked.  
"Are you in pain?" The dwarf inquiered his fingers checking to see if the blood was finally clotting.  
" I apolagize for not cleaning it better my pony went lame and I had to leave some supplies behind." He reached for a clean cloth and after wetting it began to wipe the dried blood from the girls face.  
"Thank you" she wispered as he put the cloth on a nearby ledge.  
" Are you really real"? She asked reaching up to brush her hand across his face her mind refusing to believe what her sharp eye's saw.. He was shocked at her display of affection and at such an intimate gesture usually reserved for sweethearts. She backed away and Thorin crossed his arms over his elbows and began to question her did not fail to catch the shock that had occured the minute she touched him tho. Their eyes locked.  
" Have you a name girl?" She stared at him still in shock as she answered.  
"Philicia." she told him. My name is Philicia Anderson" She felt the breath leave her as his eyes burrowed into her.  
"Where are you from, where is your protector?"He questioned her. Thorin, knowing someone had put a price on his head had to be extra careful who he revealed his identy to.  
"Where am I from, oh gosh I don't even know where 'Im at and you want to know where i'm from". Phlicia waved her hands frantically trying to make sence of her situation.  
"You are on the borders of The Shire." He replied.  
"The Shire, Middle Earth'', ''Oh'' .. Suddenly everything blurred and Philicia let out a strangled moan. Thorin caught her before she hit the floor and scooping her up in his arms again he laid her down on his bed roll and covered her back up that is when he realized even in sleep her body trembled. Laying down beside the woman he pulled her back to his chest to keep her warm, sleep slowly came as his mind tossed around her reaction to his presence.  
Hearing a noise Thorin bolted up instantly his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword, his eyes searched the area and after a while he determined that it had been a animal that had scared him out if his wits. Normally the mighty dwarf would not be scared but he had the girl to consider now. Thorin went back inside and checked her to see if she was still sleeping. She had collapsed last night and not woken since.  
"Lady Anderson" he callled to her softly.  
"Five more minutes please, my head is killing me." Suddenly remembering the events of last night she scrambled up from the soft pelts and stood there her body shaking from fear.  
"Oh ,this had to be some kind of bad dream ". She raised her face to the Dwarf King and met his deep blue eyes.  
"And you have to be a really good actor."She told him. It was then that Philicia realized she did not have on the clothes she had on last night.  
"How did I ...?" She looked at Oakenshield. Understanding flashed in his eyes.  
"I am sorry". He began,"When I found you last night you were soaking wet and I had to remove your wet clothes you certinally would have taken ill if I did not" .  
"Tha-thank you" She stammered.  
" Do not worry I ensured your modesty the whole time I would not dishonor you in such a way". Philicia just stared at him not sure what to think.  
"Now as for your information I am no actor''...  
" I know who you are "she cut him off. "You are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Oakenshield." She met him eye to eye.  
"This makes no sense ,none of it " confused she slunk back down on his great coat.  
"What did you mean last night you said I watched you die? Speak quickly for I need answers." Thorin asked her.  
"Am I really in Middle Earth ...how...did I get here?" Philicia looked at Thorin fear and desperation evident on her face. It was then that he took a real good look at her. She was small and had no beard so she was clearly not a dwarf, her ears were not pointed she was not an elf either so she had to be of the race of man. The girl had reddish golden hair that reached past her waist and slender legs but it was her face that caught his attention. Her lips were perfectly formed and she had a small nose and porcelain skin . It was her eyes that captivated him though. After studing her a while Thorin continued bombarding her with questions.  
" Tell me all that you can remember?" Thorin just stood there with his arms crossed at his elbows paitently waiting for her answer.  
" You better sit down this might take a while" She jestured for him to join her on the soft furs.  
"What did you mean by I watched you die?" His voice coming out more harsh than was so close she could hear him breathing.  
"On Ravenhill ...the white orc he stabbed you and you ...you died." Thorin was trying to make sence of what she was telling him.  
"And not ju ju just you, Fili and Kili they died too." The color drained from his face as silent tears ran down her cheeks.  
"What do you speak of Lady Anderson? He said cupping her face and meeting her eyes.  
"Philicia, please call me Philicia " She wimpered to him.  
"It would not be deemed proper for I know not who you are."  
"You don't know me but I know you I have for the last three years."That was all she said shivering not from the cold but from the emotions she felt for The Dwarven King . Felling sorry for scaring her Thorin caught her tears with the pads of his thumbs and very gently brushed them away.  
"There's more you need to hear you can ask me anything you need to and I will try my best to answer, but I don't have answers for everything". The regal Dwarf inclined his head slowly .  
"You may start at the beginning ". So Thorin with his back to the wall and the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on next to him he quietly listend.  
"My name is Philicia Renee Anderson . I am from Woodland Hills California . My mom and dad were killed in an accident six months ago and I have been living in an orphanage not the best place I might add." She took a breath.  
"Where is the rest of your family?" He softly asked his brow raising up on one side.  
" I have my grandma and grandpa but they are to old to take care of me . I don't have any siblings, there is no one I am all alone thats why I was at , well where I was at". Philicia tried not to cry but the battle was lost as she burst into sobs again.  
"I'm scared i 'm not sure where I am and there's you." She cried.  
"Where you are from none such place exist in Middle Earth"He then put his arm around her back trying to comfort her "Have no fear Philicia I will not harm you" he said.  
"I know that " she wispered. "You dont know me but I know you,"Philicia repeated again. "I know about your quest and the plan to retake your kingdom and all that is going to happen on the journey there."  
"How do you know about that for I have told no one beyond my own people". Thorin was taken abacke clearly shocked by her admission.  
"If you would but hear me out" Philicia spoke quietly .  
"I am listening" Thorin said. So for the next two hours she talked and he listend , Philicia told him everything . Their quest to take back Erebor, the battle at the end the tragic losses that will take place.  
If this is really Middle Earth and I am in The Shire then this is no story this is really happening she thought to herself.  
"I took everything I would need and walked out the door, crossed the street, there were headlights and thats all I remember till I ended up here."  
" Why did you leave your home?" He asked stupified why a beautiful young woman would just leave like that.  
"It was aweful there, you see where I come from all this is a fantasy book that was made into movies, three to be exact. There was The Unexpected Journey, the one about the Dragon".  
"Pardon , but what is a movie?" Thorin was dumbfounded.  
"A movie is like a play except the actors are in film instead. You won't really understand, so ,well..." She took a deep breath continuing her story. "And the last movie by then I was. " She stopped there not wanting to reveal her true fellings for The Dwarf king.  
"You were what?" Thorin encouraged her to go on.  
"When we got back to the orphanage all the other girls were really mean to me they teased me constantly . They would say things they made fun of your dying at the end . It hurt so much I couldn't take it anymore so I left. The night I went to see the final movie there was a strange man that asked me if I was alright." She turned her tear streamed eyes up to Thorin and he embraced her gently." He told me everything would be fine I tried to thank him but he simply just dissapeared. And now I am here" Thorin pondered all that she had told him .  
"You say I battle the White orc at the end" Philicia laid her head against his broad chest as she let the scenes play out in her mind.  
"You are on the ice at Ravenhill. Azog falls into the ice, you follow him as he floats away and then he jumps up and stabbes you in the foot you fall down and he is before you " Philicia turned and wrapped her arms around Thorin bracing him for what was to come.  
"He stabbs you in the stomach but you kill him also . Bilbo watches you fall as you are looking out over Erebor. I couldn't take it I fell to my knees it hurt so much losing you." She was crying into Thorin's shoulder her hands tangled in his hair.  
"And Fili and Kili how do they...?" he sucked in a breath as shutters racked him all over.  
" Fili was stabbed in the back and thrown off a ledge. And Kili Poor Kili he was stabbed through the heart while Tauriel watched helpless to do anything to help him. I watching you die and now you are here and your ok and and I can't let it happen again" Philicia cried in Thorin's arms as he pulled her to him letting her head rest just under his chin.  
"That is quite a story" he said. Philicia pulled away seeking his face and those hyptnoizing sapphire eyes of his.  
"Then you believe me" she asked'?  
"Time will tell if you speak the truth or not until then we must move on." So for the rest of the day they walked talked and stopped to take care of the necessaries and eat something . The sun was just setting when Thorin advised.  
"We need to find shelter somewhere it is going to rain again".  
"Do you think so"? She asked?" In the distance the clouds were gray and the wind was picking up. They made it at a full run to a rearby deep cave just as the sky let loose another downpour. Thorin set to work on a fire as Philicia made ready the camp. She helped him make a stew from the rabbit he had caught earlier. They ate and talked a little more all the while Oakenshield was stunnned by her openness and beauty.  
"We need to get some sleep for the dawn will be here before you know it. We will be starting out at first light'". Philicia hadn't realized how tired she was till Thorin said sleep.  
" Come Philicia" He motioned for her to lay next to him. She didn't hesitate and layed down next to the one she loved more than life itself . Thorin wrapped her in the blanket and threw his heavy cloak over them both .  
"The nights wil get chilly and you must stay warm, do you understand?" He pulled her back against his chest and even through all the layers of clothes he had on she could feel the heat radiating from him.  
" I will not harm you ." He wispered in her ear.  
"I know and I trust you with my life Thorin Oakenshield." So as the rain pelted outside she was wrapped in the Dwarf Kings strong arms until sleep claimed them both.


End file.
